Destiny Christmas
by Tao Juan
Summary: The crew of the Minerva celebrate Christmas together... I still suck at summaries. Written by my friend. Sorry for the overdueness. Merry Christmas and R & R! Oneshot


Destiny Christmas!

Hi! My friend has decided to write a nice Christmas Destiny fanfic. Lolz. Hope it captures the spirit! Starring Rey, Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin, with cameos by Vino, Yolant, Talia the Kanchou and Arthur later on. Or, simply put, the whole of the Minerva .

Now let us leave my friend on the centrestage. (P.s. she has stage fright ahahaz I'm evil) oh and people out there whom she knows, among them (as she tells me) a hummingbird and Shinn Asuka himself, this is NOT based in real life, thank you.

Shinn huffed and puffed and almost blew the house down. He would have too, if the three people closest to him weren't inside it already.

He was bring the titanic fir tree home (3m tall ), to the flat he shared with Rey, Luna and Meyrin. Luna was carrying the Christmas groceries, with Meyrin lugging a sumo wrestler of a turkey, all 7 kilograms of it. (A/N: I WANT TURKEY:'() Rey was carrying the tree decorations, and somehow some of the shiny lights and garlands got loose and thus he himself looked like a walking blonde Christmas tree. Rey wasn't amused, however, and looked as red in the face as Shinn, but it had most certainly nothing to do with carrying a giant Christmas tree. Especially when Luna and Meyrin were teasing him relentlessly. (It didn't help that he was wearing a green scarf and a green coat.) And I get stuck with the stupid gigantic ass of the Christmas tree, Shinn groaned inwardly. I wouldn't mind being Rey; at least he has Luna's attention. Nobody was paying attention to him, even with a giant tree on his back.

Back at the flat, they set up the tree, which almost touched the ceiling if there was a star on it. Rey, still murdering murderously, was twining lights and hanging ornaments. Luna and Meyrin were presumably in the kitchen trying to wrestle the turkey into the fridge. Reluctantly, Shinn let Rey stand on top of his shoulders to put on the star. Just as he managed to, Luna's head popped out of nowhere and said, "Hi! What are you two doing?" Overbalancing, he screamed as he toppled down with Rey still on his shoulders.

O.o o.o o.o o.o

"You should be more careful, you know, Shinn," Luna reproached as she and Meyrin bandaged their bruised heads. "It's not my fault that I over-balanced," he snapped. He was in a bad mood as Luna was bandaging Rey's head, not his. That idiot won't have such a contemptuous look for much longer, he thought fiercely. Just you wait, Rey Za Burrel – Luna'll be mine.

"Anyway," Luna continued. "Should we get Vino, Yolant and Athrun here as well?" "YES!" Meyrin positively screamed, then blushed v-e-r-y deep red when the others stared at her. "Athrun would just bring that representative girlfriend of his," Shinn snapped. Meyrin looked crestfallen. "Then let's get Auel and Sting!" Luna chirped. "Oh no, I didn't mean-" she clapped her hands to her mouth. Shinn's blood began to boil just thinking about Stellar. Anger clouded his vision.

The next thing he knew was that there was a warmth around him. Looking up, he saw Luna hugging him and Meyrin dragging and irate Rey out of the room. "I'm so sorry Shinn… I thought… maybe you'll forget about her… then perhaps I'll get a chance… you still love her don't you?"

Standing up, he hugged her back and gently wiped her tears. Suddenly one thing registered. "What did you say?"

Luna looked embarrassed. "I- I love you…" she squeaked.

Without knowing what he did, Shinn bent down and kissed her on the lips.

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"Onee-chan, Rey just called saying he's kinda stuck in a snowdrift driving Auel and Sting here and requests that we concuss Sting, Vino and Yolant are arriving in a bit and Kanchou and the vice will be half an- WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP KISSING!"

The said couple didn't notice Meyrin. Deciding to give them some much-needed peace, she retired to her room.

10 minutes later, she heard a knock. "Vino?" "Ssh… Shinn and Luna didn't notice Yolant and me… don't disturb them…" he sniggered. The doorbell rang and Meyrin conducted Talia and Arthur to her room. "Let's wait till Rey comes back and watch the show ," she giggled. "Good for the brat," Talia commented, a smile playing on the ends of her lips.

That second, a loud yell issued from the living room. Even Sting an Auel creeped in. All of them peeked out from the door with popcorn. (A/N: I dunno how it gets there… ") Rey was yelling at the top of his voice and brandishing his fist while Shinn and Luna were both blushing. "GO DO IT SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE, BAKA, OR DO YOU WANT EVERYONE ELSE TO SEE EVERY PART OF HER!"

Everyone behind the door: O.O

Suddenly, Rey seemed to notice that the three of them were not the only ones in the room. "I… I didn't just say that out loud to Meyrin and the others behind the door did I?" he squeaked.

Everyone burst out laughing, except of course Luna and Shinn, who were blushing massively.

Aside from that, they had the routine enormous turkey and stuffings, christmas presents, log cakes, catching up, and the mistletoe. (Guess who Meyrin got a heated kiss from and who was very jealous.) after several hours, everyone was exhausted and one by one they left.

As Shinn said goodbye to their last guest, he turned back and saw Luna napping gently on the couch. He carried her bridal style to her room and laid her gently on her bed. Smoothing back her fringe, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "Merry Christmas, Luna."

o.o o.o o.o o.o

author back here! How did u like that? If u did, I can hammer my friend to write more! Is she very talented? Hahaz lolz. sorry for the off-deadline, my comp crashed yesterday :'(.


End file.
